


Christmas in His Bed

by Dramatiics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, harlequincheesefestchallenge2019, minibang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramatiics/pseuds/Dramatiics
Summary: When Dean suggests to Castiel that they spend the twelve nights before Christmas in bed, no strings attached, Cas agrees. But can Cas let Cas go on December 25?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68
Collections: Destiel Harlequin Holiday Cheesefest Challenge 2019





	Christmas in His Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! This is my entry for the "Destiel Harlequin Cheesefest Mini-Bang" Challenge.  
Enjoy. <3

December 14 - Night One

When Cas got a call from one of his best friends that his apartment complex was being fumigated and he would be needing a place to stay Cas didn’t hesitate to offer his place to Dean. It would definitely be a tight squeeze in his modest  one-bedroom apartment but compared to the dorm they used to share in college, Cas was living in a mansion. 

He just hopes that Dean isn’t as messy as he used to be. 

Or as promiscuous. 

Maybe they should establish some rules and boundaries. Although Cas’ crush towards Dean has flickered out since college, he still doesn’t want to see any of the other man’s conquest.

Especially in his own apartment. 

Especially when it isn’t him. 

Not that Dean would ask him. Or has ever asked him. Which is good because Cas wouldn’t want to ruin their friendship. It’s too special to be risked over one night of hot, passionate, animalistic, back-breaking, walk funny for days after sex.

And Cas knows it would be just that because not only has he seen Dean’s dick on multiple occasions, he’s also walked in on his friend doing just that. As well as the sounds he’s overheard Dean pull from his conquests. Fucking them hard and deep until  they're screaming themselves horse. 

Oh, Cas isn’t a creep or anything. Dean’s just an inconsiderate asshole who made it his mission for their entire dorm room floor to hear his conquests.  So, no matter whose room he tried to hide in, he could hear. 

Cas used to think they Dean had some previous agreement with them. Paying them off or offering to write their essay or something so that they would be vocal but their mutual friend, Cassie had drunkenly hooked up with  him and she shared with Cas that Dean truly is just that good. 

That had been a fun night. Not only was Cassie vocal, but so was Dean. Repeating an even shortened version of her name, Cas, over and over again. 

Cas has never considered himself a jealous person but that night he wanted to gently push Cassie out of a window.

Rules. Rules are good. 

Rules coupled with the fact that Cas is completely over Dean, having a couple serious relationships since college, is going to make this temporary living situation a breeze. 

*

Dean and his millions of things make their appearance shortly after he gets home from work. 

“Did you bring everything you own?” Cas asked with concern. He’s not sure where all of Dean’s things are going to go. 

“They told me to take everything that was important to me.” Dean innocently answers. 

“ So, you took your whole house?” Cas is starting to panic. He wants to be as accommodating to his best friend as possible but his square footage isn’t allowing that. 

“Well you were already here, so I had to grab something.” Dean flirts. 

The flirting. Cas somehow forgot about the flirting. Dean’s native language. 

It’s the only language Dean spoke while obtaining his bachelor’s degree in Public Relations, his masters in  Marketing, and his current job with Warner Bros. 

Cas rolls his eyes, practically immune to Dean’s flirtations. A butterfly or two will still appear in his stomach from time to time. As well as a blush here and there, but overall Cas knows all of Dean’s flirting is nothing but empty words. Never truly directed towards him. No matter how much Cas used to wish it was. 

“Put your stuff over there before I charge you and it a resort fee.” Cas grumbles.

“But mister landlord sir, I don’t have any money for a fee. Might we work something out?” Dean winks as he attempts to squish his chest together to imitate cleavage.

“You’re an idiot,” Cas states. “Plus, you couldn’t handle my fees,” Cas returns a wink to Dean. 

Over the years Cas has learned that the best way to throw Dean off his game was to throw it right back at him. He doesn’t flirt with his friend often, finding it too dangerous and too close to the truth to do so, but when he  does, he loves seeing the flustered blush it brings out in Dean. 

It usually ends the pretend flirting.

Or it causes Dean to come on stronger.

Slightly  red-faced Dean swiftly responds, “Oh you’d be surprised what I can handle. Small fees and all.”

“This is a five-star resort, Dean. Nothing about my fees are small.” Cas turns and heads to his kitchen without giving Dean a chance to respond. He pulls out a handful of the menus from the drawer and places them on the counter. “As you know, I’m a terrible cook.  So, what would you like to order for dinner?” 

“Well thankfully I am not, and as a form of payment for my resort fees, I shall cook your dinner.” Dean begins searching through his millions of things and gathers several bags full of groceries placing them on the kitchen counter. “Hope you're in the mood for burgers.” 

“I’m always in the mood for burgers.”

*

Dean pulls out some beer for them to drink as he prepares and cooks the burgers. Burgers are Cas’ favorite things to eat. And Dean’s burgers are his favorite burgers to eat. Cas always tries to persuade Dean to give up his current job and open up his own burger joint but alas Dean never does. 

They move onto harder liquor once dinner is done. The burgers delicious as usual. They’re both off on Saturday and decide to drink the night away. Well as much as two thirty-somethings can anyways. 

There’s something about turning thirty that make the alcohol hit  your system differently. 

Laughter bounces throughout the apartment walls, stories being recalled and new ones being shared. They make new memories, just as two best friends tend to do.

They drink well into the night. Finishing off a bottle of tequila Cas had left over from his brothers last visit. They decide to call it a night when Dean accidentally walks into the wall on the way to the bathroom. 

To be fair, his eyes were closed from keeping the room from spinning. 

Cas makes his way to his bedroom, quickly pulling off the reminder of his work clothes and jumping beneath his covers. 

Dean finds him there once he’s made it safely out of the bathroom. 

“How’s the head?” Cas inquires as he pets the other man's head.

“It hurts Cas,” Dean whines. “Kiss it and make it better.” Dean rolls closer to Cas. Cas isn’t sure if Dean is joking or not but the tequila makes him brave as he leans forward and places a kiss on Dean’s forehead.

As he pulls away, Dean pulls him down and closer, whispering, “Not there.” Dean says as he closes the last few inches between them. “Here,” he says as he seals his lips to Castiel’s. 

**

December 15 - Day One, Night Two

Cas wakes up hungover, naked, tangled in Dean’s limbs, with an ache only sex brings. He wants to panic and freak out but surprisingly he does neither. Instead he takes a moment to calm himself and bask in the glory of Dean Winchester’s naked body. 

It’s a thing of beauty. With all of his soft lines and sharp curves. He looks almost God-like. Like he belongs in the stars. 

Cas can’t help but to reach out and touch. Idly wondering if the other man is now off limits now that they’re no longer drowning in alcohol. He softly traces the other man’s jaw line, much like he did the night before. Just with a lot more tenderness. 

Last night was the complete opposite. Both men racing towards the finish line. Full of rough touches and commanding caresses. 

It felt so good to have Dean’s hands on him. He had imagined it many times alone but of course his fantasies could never compare to the real thing. Dean was everything Cas had imagined and more. Playing Cas’ body like  a well-loved instrument. 

His kisses deep. 

His strokes deeper. 

Cas can’t remember the last time he’s felt so good, so satisfied. 

He finally understands what all the screaming was about. None of it an exaggeration, all pure and honest. His throat raw as proof.

Or possibly from the deep throating. 

He wanted to pull those same sounds from Dean. 

Hopes he can again but he isn’t as naive as he was the first year of college. He knows this was nothing more than a random, drunken,  one-night stand. 

Him and Dean will never be anything more than friends. 

Best friends. 

And truly, that’s enough for Cas. He doesn’t want to ruin what they have between them even more than they possibly already have. He knows that they can move past the events of last night but he doesn’t want to complicate things further. 

Being friends is enough. 

It has to be.

*

Cas has been out a bed for a little more than an hour before Dean makes his way out of Cas’ bed. Within that Cas has had time to shower, rubbed one out, and reaffirmed that Dean and him staying just friends is the best thing for both parties involved. No matter how badly he wants a repeat of last night, preferably sober, the actions of last night could never happen again. They’ll only hurt them in the long run. 

Cas will share all this information with Dean as soon as they have both eaten breakfast Cas is preparing for them. 

“ Mmm , bacon.” Dean  hoarsely says as he dodges a swat from Cas’s hand. “What else you making?” 

“Eggs and potatoes.” 

“Aww, no pancakes?” Dean pouts. 

“You know good and damn well I don’t know how to make pancakes, Dean.” 

“Well lucky for you, I do. And after what you did last night, you deserve them. We both do.” Dean winks. 

Cas is happy to know that things between them aren’t awkward like he was fearing. 

Guess this is as good of a time to bring it up as ever. 

“About last  night... ” Cas starts. 

“Please tell me you’re down for a repeat performance. Shit Cas, why haven’t we been fucking each other? You’re amazing.” Cas is at a loss for words and is assuming that Dean is still drunk from the night before. Because there is no way that Dean is suggesting what Cas thinks he’s suggesting. “Shit maybe this is a way I could pay those resort fees.” Dean wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. 

“What?” Cas says shocked.

“Come on Cas. You can’t tell me that last night wasn’t great.”

“Yes, Dean is what. But-”

“But what?” Dean  asks . 

“We’re friends.” 

“Probably why it was so good.” Dean reasons.

“You don’t think it’ll ruin our friendship?” Cas  asks .

“No,” Dean answers confidently. “Do you?”

Does he? They’re both adults. Dean doesn’t seem to think it’ll ruin their friendship and Cas doesn’t think it will either. Their friendship is too strong to be ruined by a few orgasms. 

“No.” 

“Perfect!” Dean exclaims. “We’ll fuck while I’m here and go back to normal when I leave for Sam’s on Christmas day.” Dean makes it seem so simple. Cas hopes he’s right. “It’ll be our own little version of an advent calendar. One of us getting opened every night until Christmas.”

Cas rolls his eyes. 

“ Plus, I’ll be able to pay off all these  _ large  _ resort fees.”

“Okay. You can stop comparing yourself to a prostitute now.”

“You’re the one who came up with the analogy. And what’s wrong Cas? You don’t want to be my pimp anymore?” Dean crowds Cas against the kitchen counter and kisses him deeply. All of Cas’ doubts falling away the longer they kiss. 

As long as Cas can keep his crush in check, things will be okay.

Hopefully. 

*

Cas’ hips rolling steadily as he pushes into Dean and pulls out again. Cas’ forehead falling forward and resting on top of Dean's back. It’s just as hectic as the first time. Each of them chasing one another towards the finish line. Cas doing his best to take in every moment. To slow things down a little but Dean is too demanding and Cas too weak. He could never deny Dean, or himself, something they both want. 

So, he pushes in deeper, rolls his hips faster, letting the animalistic part of his brain take over. He fucks into Dean like a mad man. Pulling all of the lusty sounds out from Dean that he can. He kisses everywhere he can reach before he adjusts himself to a better angle, pushing Dean’s face into the mattress below him. 

Hand on the back of his neck Cas thrust pick up speed without losing rhythm. He slips his other hand around the front of Dean and curls his fingers around his cock, letting the rhythm of their bodies do the work for him; squeeze and stroke, and squirm. 

Cas’ hips grind into Dean’s warmth. His words are chocked praise, each tight syllable cascading down Dean’s spine as Dean spills over Cas’ hand. Cas arches into Dean, fucking into the other man a few more times before following him over the edge.

**

December 16 - Night Three

Cas has always wished he could suck his own dick. He knows he’s good at giving head. He’s been told by every guy who’s dick he ever sucked, that he’s good at giving head. None of his partners in the past have given good head. 

Cas always thought he just had ridiculously high standards because the sounds he always pulled from them; the moans, whimpers, the begging, he never really experienced on that same level. 

They always made sure he got off but it was just a means to an end. He would much rather be the one giving than receiving.

Not with Dean though. Dean’s mouth...Dean’s mouth...Dean’s-

“Holy fuck, Dean!” Cas’ thoughts are interrupted as Dean begins sucking on the head of his cock. He  focuses his attention there while Cas tangles his hands in the other man's hair and looks down. Dean is a scene straight out of one of Cas’ favorites  porns . His lips look so good wrapped around his dick. 

Cas notes that Dean loves his hair being pulled, if the moaning around Cas dick are anything to go by. His hips jerk forward in response, accidentally choking the other man. Dean glances up and gives him a quick smile; “Fuck my mouth, Cas,” he says as he coaxes Cas hips forward. 

Goddamn this beautiful man. 

December 17 - Night Four

When Dean suggested the kitchen counter all Cas could think about was how unsanitary that was. But did that stop him? Apparently not because he is currently being fucked within an inch of his life. Bare ass on the counter and all. 

December 18 - Night Five

Cas  distinctly remembers Dean commenting on how difficult shower sex is and at the time, he had agreed with him.

But that was then and this is now. 

Cas is currently buried deep within Dean, doing his best to balance Dean’s weight with his wet hands as he props him up against the shower wall and fucks into him. Rivets of water cascade down their bodies as Cas leans in to pepper kisses all around Dean’s face until finally landing on is mouth. 

He could get lost in kissing Dean, and if it wasn’t for this angle, he would. He  readjusts Dean, allowing himself to not only get a better grip on the other man but wrap his fist around Dean’s waiting cock.

“Fuck baby, just like that.” Dean moans in between watery kisses. 

Cas’ hips fall out of rhythm, startled by the endearment. 

It must have been a slip up. 

Heat of the moment and all. 

*

They lie in bed together completed both only in their Christmas pajama bottoms Dean jokingly bought for them. Dean has the left half of his body thrown across Cas. Pinning him in bed for the remainder of the night. 

They catch up on each other’s days. Complain about who else they have left to shop for and sharing their Christmas day plans. 

Gabriel will be coming over to spend the holiday with Cas. Neither of the brothers having spent the holiday with their parents after they kicked Cas out for being gay his junior year in high school. Thankfully Gabe had somewhere for him to stay and he hasn’t looked back since. 

Dean will be going to Sam’s to spend it with his brother, sister-in-law, and their father. Dean’s dreading the trip. Dean and his father, John, don’t get along. John’s homophobic language having a lot to do with it. That and the fact that John used to blame Dean for his mother’s death. Still does if he gets drunk enough. 

Cas really hopes Dean will take him up on his offer to spend Christmas with him and his brother this year. 

Cas unconsciously began caressing the nape of Dean’s neck as Dean’s weight becomes heavier and his inhales deeply. 

“Night babe.”

Shocked, “Cas answers with a hesitant, “Goodnight Dean.” 

December 19 - Night Six

Babe. 

How could such a small four-letter word mean so much? Bring up so many feelings. So many shortcomings.    
Dean continues to say it even when they’re not in bed together and it’s driving Cas crazy. Making him believe in something he knows isn’t there. Giving him false hope. 

But what’s worse, Dean says it even more tonight. It means more to Cas tonight.  There are no distractions of kitchen counters, or slippery wet shower floors. 

Just them, Cas’ bed, and the shared breath between them as Dean hips grind against  Castiel’s . It’s slower than the times before. 

Softer too.

They hold each other’s gaze as Cas tumbles over the edge untouched. Only closing his eyes when the sensation becomes too much. Dean quickly following.

Dean kisses all over  Cas’ face as he cleans them both up. 

December 20 - Day Six, Night Seven

It’s becoming too much. 

Cas isn’t sure how much more he can handle. His feelings are growing into something so much bigger than a simple crush. 

Dean kisses the top of his forehead as they both lay tangled together waiting for sleep to come. 

December 21 - Night Eight

Cas’ hands grip the armrest of the couch as he comes. 

Dean had a hard day and proceeded to fuck Cas hard and deep upon  entering the apartment. Cas continues to hold on tightly as Dean fucks him through his own orgasm. 

December 22 - Night Nine

Dean’s not feeling any better.  So, when he suggested Cas fuck him against the balcony railing, Cas was powerless to resist. He was originally out there to check on his plants; but now he’s got much more important things to do.

“Fuck yes. Harder baby. Make me cum.” Dean all but shouts. Cas quickly covers his mouth, as to not alert his neighbors as to what's going on on the third floor. 

December 23 - Night Ten

Cas currently lays on Dean’s chest, letting the other man’s heartbeat lull him into a sleep like state, both too spent to put clothes back on. He lets his mind wonder, lets himself imagine what it would be like to have this every night.

To have Dean, every night. 

He can’t keep going on like this. 

It hurts too much.

December 24 - Night Eleven

“I can’t keep doing this Dean,” Cas says seemingly out of nowhere as they watch a rerun of Den’s favorite show Dr. Sexy M.D.  “We can’t keep doing this,” He clarifies. “Your friendship means too much to me.”

Dean sits there silent and tense, eyes completely forward. Cas isn’t even sure he’s actually heard him until Dean shoots up and off the couch sending the blanket they were sharing to the floor. 

“Got it.” He mumbled as he heads toward the  far-right corner of the living room to retrieve his duffle. “Heading to Sam’s. I’ll come for the rest of my things after Christmas.” 

Before Cas even has a chance to realize what’s going on, Dean’s out the door. 

December 25 - Day Eleven, Night Twelve   
Cas spends the majority of Christmas day moping around. Gabe does his best to pull him out of it but nothing helps. 

After his brother insistent pestering and the effects of spiked eggnog, Cas tells his brother everything that him and Dean have been up to.

Every little dirty detail. 

Every thought.

Every feeling. 

“And you didn’t think he probably could of, oh I don’t know, taken it the wrong way?!”

“He left Gabriel! I told him how I felt and he left!” Cas practically shouts.

“No, you told him that you didn’t want to do ‘this anymore’. You never actually told him how you felt.”

“No I-” Shit! His brother’s right. 

“Told ya.”

“Shut up Gabriel,” Cas snaps. “I can fix this!” He comes to a revelation, “Or at least I hope I can.’

“You can.” Gabe reassures him. “I’ve seen the way the kid looks at you.”

*

Dean finally picks up his phone just as Cas was prepared to leave a voicemail. 

“Yeah?” Dean sounds angry, and a little bit drunk.

Cas can’t blame him. 

“Dean, can you please come home? I fear we’ve had a misunderstanding.”

“Nothing to ‘misunderstand’ Cas. You said you didn't want to do this anymore’ so I left. I heard you loud and clear.” Dean spits back.

“That’s not what I meant Dean. Not at all. Please,” Cas pleads. “Please let me get you an uber to come back here.

“Cas-”

“Please Dean.” Cas interrupts.

“Okay.”

* 

By the time Dean makes it back to Cas’ apartment he’s completely drunk and about ready to pass out in the hallway. Conceding to the fact that they’re not going to be able to talk tonight, Cas puts Dean to bed. Hoping Dean’s still willing to listen to him tomorrow morning.    
December 26 - Night Thirteen

Cas wakes before Dean and proceeds to make him his favorite hangover breakfast, a plate full of toast and a side of bacon. He places both in the oven to keep warm and begins to take down all of his Christmas decorations, soft music playing in the background. 

Dean makes an appearance not too long after, hair sticking up in every direction and clearly hungover. 

“Toast and bacon are in the oven.” Cas informs. He watches Dean retrieve the food out of the over and sit down at the kitchen table to eat. It feels like an eternity until Dean’s finally done. 

Cas’ nerves kicking into overdrive. 

He’s basing his entire future, happiness, and heart on the words and observation of his brother. 

But they’re worth the risk.

Dean’s worth the risk. 

“Dean.”

“Cas.”

“Please Dean, let me get this out.” Dean hesitates before nodding yes. “Dean, I didn’t mean what I said. Not like that anyway. I don’t want to do this anymore because I don’t want to do this as...friends with benefits or whatever the hell we were.” Cas takes a breath then continues, “I want to do this as so much more. I want a relationship with you. A real one.” He can feel the next sentence tumbling out of his mouth before he has a chance to stop it. “I’m in love with you, Dean.”

Dean makes his way out of the chair and towards Castiel. He encloses the other man’s hand in his, “you’re in love with me?” Dean asks timidly.

“Very much so, yes.”

“I love you too, Cas.” Dean confesses before pulling Cas into a kiss. 

They kiss for what feels like an eternity, but eternity could never be enough. 

Dean takes his hand and guides them across the room. Swaying to the song filtering through the speakers, lyrics about a forever love and Cas can’t help but smile at fitting the song is.

Because that is exactly what Dean is for him, his forever love.

*

Later that night, when they’re tangled up in one another, unable to tell where one ends and the other begins. They whisper confessions of love and promises of forever. 


End file.
